


Dadgil Week Day 5: Bonds/Tears

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: Dadgil Week 2020 [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nero has doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: For a while, Nero was used the the fact that he's didn't know his parents.Ever since meeting Vergil, old doubts had resurfaced. Along with those old doubts, new ones began to surface, as well.
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Dadgil Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796587
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Dadgil Week Day 5: Bonds/Tears

To say that Vergil always found Nero's visits pleasant would be an understatement. Despite only knowing Nero for a short time, he was already rather close to him after the… rather rough start. The two had come a long way from that day on top of the Qliphoth.

Today was no different. Nero had chosen to stop by after completing a mission that was a few counties over. He had brought food from the burger shop that Vergil loved. Needless to say, the day went from a boring one to a pleasant one. 

But… something was bothering Vergil.

Something was on Nero's mind. Vergil could tell. Even with the mask that Nero put up, it was glaringly obvious that his mind was elsewhere. Vergil had to hand it to Nero, the mask was almost convincing. 

Nero caught Vergil staring "Old man?" he called out, snapping Vergil out of his thoughts.

"You alright?"

"I should be the one asking you that, Nero"

Nero raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

"Nero. There is something clearly plaguing your mind"

Nero sighed deeply "Nothing gets past you…"

Vergil remained silent.

"I've just… I want…"

"Gather your thoughts, Nero"

Nero took a deep breath "Am I your son?"

Vergil froze at the question "What do you mean, Nero?"

"Am I your son to you? Even though you've only known me for a little over a year?"

"Nero…" Vergil softly spoke.

Nero felt tears welling up in his eyes as he trembled "For as long as I can remember, I've been told that I was never wanted. Day and night, I've wondered where I come from" Nero took a shuddering breath before continuing "After a while, I got over it. But… after meeting you and Dante… finding my family… the thoughts just came back"

Vergil was about to speak up when Nero continued once more "I just… This question had been drilling the back of my head: After meeting me… seeing me for what I am… do you consider me your son?"

"Nero…" Vergil took a deep breath "Allow me to answer your question: You ARE my son. Those doubts in your mind are nothing but lies"

Nero just eyed Vergil with unshed tears. Vergil placed a hand on Nero's shoulder "Ever since meeting you, I've always wondered the possibilities of what might have been. How would different things would have been had I found out about you"

Vergil's fingers gave Nero's shoulder a squeeze "Not a day goes by where I don't regret not being there for you"

The dam was close to breaking "Nero… while I can't go back in time to change the past… I'm here, now. If it's alright with you, I'm here. I will be here from here on out"

"So, yes, Nero… you are my son. I am damn proud to call you my son"

Without warning, Nero wrapped his arms around Vergil and started to cry. Vergil immediately wrapped his own arms around Nero in comfort. Whether it was paternal instinct or something else, he wasn't sure. He shoved that thought to the back of his mind and rubbed Nero's trembling back soothingly.

Through Nero's tears, Vergil barely picked up what he was trying to say. He managed to make out two words:

"Thanks, dad…"

Vergil's heart swelled with pride from those two short words.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one, I know. But I really like how it turned out. :)


End file.
